


Señores Mayores con Bigote

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire ha ido a buscar a su hermano Chris al trabajo, pero esperar tranquilamente a que termine nunca ha sido lo suyo. Claire/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señores Mayores con Bigote

**Título:** Señores mayores con bigote

 **Autor:** Eve Sparda

 **Disclaimer** : La historia y los personajes descritos pertenecen al videojuego Resident Evil, de Capcom.

 **Notas** : Escrito para Serena M. Lupin.

 

**Señores mayores con bigote**

Aquella recepcionista parecía sacada de un concurso de modelos, o incluso de algún local de alto standing. Quizás aquella era la razón por la que Claire se sentía tan incómoda allí plantada con su ropa de motorista, rota, vieja y llena de polvo. Pero no había sido culpa suya. No había sido culpa suya que, al venir a la ciudad a visitar a su hermano Chris, éste no se encontrara en casa, ni que la vecina le hubiese dicho que no le había visto en todo el día, por lo que había supuesto que estaría todavía en la comisaría haciendo horas extra. Su hermano no podía vivir sin el trabajo, o más bien, el trabajo no podía vivir sin él. Así era como había acabado presentándose de esa guisa en la comisaría, con las botas manchadas de aceite y el pelo desmadrado del largo viaje con el casco puesto.

Cuando Claire preguntó por su hermano, la recepcionista le indicó que esperara en la sala de espera mientras le avisaba de su llegada. Quizás la mujer pensaba que se trataba de algún tipo de engaño y quería contrastar su identidad con Chris. O quizás simplemente estaba siguiendo el procedimiento habitual. De cualquier forma, pensó Claire, esperar se hacía muy tedioso. Sobre todo en aquella sala de espera acondicionada con un banco duro como una barra de acero y revistas de moda que ni le iban ni le venían. Intentó acomodarse y ojear una, pero sólo tardó cinco minutos en arrojarla de vuelta al revistero, indignada. ¿Y qué le importaban a ella las tendencias de moda? Es más, ¿por qué tenían ese tipo de revistas en la sala de espera de una comisaría? La joven ya había esperado suficiente, si tenía que quedarse allí más tiempo acabaría volviéndose loca.

De manera, que se levantó, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese nadie cerca que le impidiera el camino y se dirigió a la puerta contigua que daba a las dependencias policiales. Claire nunca se había adentrado tanto en la comisaría, pero recordaba que Chris le había comentado alguna vez las vueltas que tenía que dar para llegar a la oficina dentro del edificio, así que estaba segura de tener que buscar unas escaleras a la segunda planta para dar con él. El resto sería tener suerte.

Aunque por el momento no parecía estar de su parte, ya que el pasillo que tenía enfrente seguía y seguía sin que las escaleras dieran ninguna señal de vida. Sin embargo, se podría decir que la parte positiva era que no había ninguna bifurcación de por medio que pudiese despistarla, sólo algunas salas adyacentes bien indicadas con carteles. Finalmente, tras atravesar un par de pasillos, Claire dio con las escaleras que la llevarían al segundo piso.

Y ya en la segunda planta, más pasillos por delante. Aunque esta vez sólo fuese uno, pero daba qué pensar sobre el tipo que diseñó el plano de aquella comisaría. Y nada demasiado bueno. La joven ya se estaba hartando de vagar sin rumbo cuando divisó al chico.

Estaba sentado en uno de esos bancos infernales de los que parecía estar plagado el edificio, con la mano derecha esposada a la barra de hierro situada a su espalda; tenía la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos, y un pelo de color indescriptible le tapaba la parte superior del rostro. Su actitud física le decía dos cosas: que no sabía muy bien por qué estaba allí y que, en el fondo, le daba completamente lo mismo.

Claire podía haber pasado de largo, ya que más allá atisbaba una puerta con la palabra S.T.A.R.S. impresa bien grande y remarcada en una placa adyacente, pero algo en su interior le empujó a acercarse al chico. Éste giró la cabeza al sentir su presencia y se incorporó un poco:

─¡Vaya! ¿Tú también eres policía? ─el chico se apartó el flequillo para observarla mejor─. No creía que hubiese policías como tú por aquí, hasta ahora todos los que me he encontrado eran señores mayores con bigote.

Claire sintió la tentación de estallar en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia del muchacho, pero visto el lugar en el que estaban y la situación en la que el chico se encontraba, encontró más prudente no hacerlo.

─No soy policía ─Claire se acercó un poco más─. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

─¿Esto? ─el muchacho levantó el brazo esposado para aclarar el objeto de su pregunta─. Nada, digamos que me metí en un lío… sin tener ninguna intención.

No sabía por qué, pero Claire se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que le había pasado al chico, tanto que incluso se había olvidado de que ya era bastante tarde, que había venido a buscar a su hermano y que se había colado sin permiso en dependencias policiales. Se sentó en el banco en el que el muchacho estaba esposado y siguió con el interrogatorio:

─¿Un lío? ¿Qué clase de lío?

El joven se encogió de hombros como si todavía no tuviese muy claro de qué se trataba el lío al que se refería.

─No lo sé muy bien… a ver, esta tarde salí a dar una vuelta en moto por la ciudad porque me aburría bastante. Estaba atravesando una calle bastante grande cuando un coche enorme salió de una esquina y me arrolló ─la cara de Claire, una buena motorista conocedora de los problemas de la carretera, expresó una preocupación casi maternal─, no, no te preocupes, si a mí no me pasó nada, pero mi moto quedó hecha polvo y todo porque aquel tipo no miró al salir con ese cacharro. Total, que cuando llegó la policía, el tipo les contó que la culpa del accidente había sido mía, ¡y ellos le creyeron! Se iba a salir de rositas sin ni siquiera pagarme la reparación de la moto.

─¡Qué tiparraco! ¿Por qué la policía no hizo nada por creerte?

─Ni idea, supongo que fue porque aquel tipo también era un señor mayor con bigote, así que se entendieron a la perfección ─Claire empezó a reírse llevándose una mano a la boca para controlar las carcajadas─, de verdad, ¡no encuentro otro motivo!

─¿Y qué hiciste entonces?

─Bueno, como el tipo se iba a escaquear, decidí pagarle con su propia medicina, y utilicé el manillar aplastado de mi moto para golpear la carrocería de su coche… no me dio tiempo a hacer demasiado destrozo porque los policías me apartaron de allí casi al momento, pero si hubiese podido le habría dejado el coche tan arrugado como mi moto…pero no veas la cara que puso el tipo, parecía que se le iba a caer el bigote y todo.

Esta vez los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír a la vez, Claire divertida a la vez que sorprendida de estarse riendo y simpatizando con el arranque violento de un muchacho al que acababa de conocer.

─Oye, estamos aquí hablando y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Steve Burnside y acabo de llegar a esta ciudad porque han trasladado a mi padre. ¿Y tú?

Claire sonrió al muchacho, a Steve, con cierta ternura y se demoró en su respuesta. No estaba muy segura de querer darle su nombre, por vergüenza o por orgullo, simplemente porque ella estaba de paso en aquella ciudad y no quería crear ningún tipo de vínculo con aquel chico que acababa de conocer y que no sabía si volvería a ver. Nunca se le había dado bien hacer amigos ni acercarse a la gente y podía decir que aquella era todavía su asignatura pendiente en la vida. No le costaba nada decirle que se llamaba Claire, pero tras el nombre vendrían las incómodas preguntas: ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad? Y eso era ya entrar en un terreno en el que ella no se sentía segura. Por mucho que se sintiese cómoda con Steve, que se riese, que incluso se hubiese establecido una mutua comprensión, a Claire le costaba salir de su cascarón y pasar de la línea que ella misma se había trazado en las relaciones sociales. Aunque…

─Yo…

La puerta cercana se abrió y apareció un hombre joven con la cabeza embutida en un dosier. Al sentir que no estaba solo en el pasillo, levantó la cabeza y casi tiró los papeles de la impresión:

─¡Claire! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La joven tardó unos minutos en recordar quién le estaba hablando y por qué había entrado en la comisaría antes de poder articular palabra.

─¡Chris! Es que me aburría en la sala de espera y pensé que…

Steve observaba la escena como si de un espectador de tenis se tratara, mirando a los dos hermanos alternativamente sin enterarse muy bien de lo que ocurría.

El agente también parecía estar disfrutando de un buen partido de tenis, pues pasaba la mirada de su hermana al joven que estaba sentado en el banco ─¡y esposado! ─, que tras un rato de incertidumbre acabó por sonreírle de la forma más descarada.

Claire vio los nubarrones que acechaban tras los ojos entrecerrados de su hermano y quiso desviar su atención.

─¿Ya has terminado el trabajo por hoy?

─Esto…. sí, bueno… ─Chris miró el dosier que tenía en la mano y trató de ocultarlo tras su espalda instintivamente─, voy a llevar esto abajo, ¿te vienes conmigo y nos marchamos a cenar algo?

─¡Claro! Dame unos minutos y bajo ─por un momento la chica pensó que su hermano iba a querer indagar más en lo que estaba pasando, o que le iba a insistir en que bajara con él, pero el agente sólo le echó un último vistazo a Steve y después se marchó sin decir ni mu. Claire suspiró aliviada.

─Así que te llamas Claire ─Steve le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado que la chica encontró entre descarada y encantadora─, es un nombre muy bonito.

─Steve tampoco está mal ─Claire descubrió sorprendida que no tenía ninguna gana de terminar la conversación con Steve─. Te prometo que hablaré con mi hermano y conseguiré que se solucione el problema.

─No te preocupes, de verdad, seguramente en unas horas me hayan soltado y esté de vuelta en casa.

─Al menos quiero que ese hombre pague por lo que le hizo a tu moto.

Claire le miró solemnemente al decir esto, para que Steve comprendiera que no eran palabras vacías, sino autentica determinación.

─Muchas gracias, Claire, de verdad ─Steve le tendió la mano y la joven se la estrechó.

─Me lo he pasado muy bien hablando contigo, Steve.

─El placer ha sido mío, Claire. De verdad, gracias por acercarte a mí hace un rato, no mucha gente haría eso.

─No soy como la mayoría de la gente ─le saludó con la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida todavía paladeando la cara de impresionado que había puesto Steve cuando le había dicho aquello. Le encantaban las salidas dramáticas.

La verdad es que en el fondo se alegraba de que su hermano le hubiese sacado de aquel brete con el nombre, aunque hubiese sido de forma involuntaria. Se alegraba de no haber esperado en la sala de espera. Se alegraba de haberse internado en los pasillos de la comisaría. Se alegraba de haberse acercado al chico y de haberle hablado. Se alegraba de haberle visto sonreír de aquella forma tan arrebatadora. Pero sobre todo, se alegraba de haber podido conocer a Steve Burnside, aunque aquello le acarreara una batería de preguntas inquisitivas por parte de su hermano. Pero no le importaba, había merecido la pena. La joven se sorprendió pensando que, de una forma u otra, sería maravilloso poder volver a verle alguna vez.

Claire Redfield bajó las escaleras al encuentro de su hermano con una sonrisa en los labios y en el corazón.


End file.
